disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Quiverwing Duck
Quiverwing Duck, or Quiverwing Darkwing, is an alternate universe version of Darkwing Duck who appeared in the Darkwing Duck comic story arc "Crisis on Infinite Darkwings". In the context of the story, he was one of the numerous counterparts of Darkwing who were brainwashed by Magica De Spell and Negaduck into wreaking havoc in the prime version of St. Canard. Background This version of Drake Mallard hailed from a universe similar to the prime Darkwing Duck universe, in which his adopted daughter, Gosalyn, took on the super-hero identity of Quiverwing Quack full-time. Drake assisted her in fighting crime as a trenchcoat-wearing Darkwing Duck. But one day, Gosalyn sacrificed her life in saving the city and was killed in the process. In his daughter's honor, Drake took on her alter-ego, even dressing identically to the Quiverwing Quack. Role in the comics In "Crisis on Infinite Darkwings", Quiverwing Duck was one of the many alternate Darkwing counterparts who were abducted by Magica De Spell and Negaduck and brainwashed to terrorize St. Canard in Darkwing Prime's universe and frame the real Darkwing. Quiverwing is the third alternate Darkwing shown wrecking havoc, shooting his flaming arrows into the tire of the police force's cars while they were busy chasing down Ammonia Pine. Later, Quiverwing Duck attacks his "prime version" counterpart in his own home. Morgana Macawber tries to stop him, only to have her magic repelled due to a spell that Magica had already cast on the alternate Darkwings. In the ensuing battle, Quiverwing is eventually knocked out by his own boomerang arrow, and upon seeing some photos of Gosalyn-Prime, breaks out of his hypnosis and remembers who he is. Quiverwing escapes into the city and begins rounding up several of his alternate universe counterparts before running into Dark Warrior Duck, who himself was willing to "clean up St. Canard" without being hypnotized. Dark Warrior sics his robots on him, but Quiverwing manages to take them out and blow up Dark Warrior's tank. Dark Warrior admits defeat, telling Quiverwing go help Darkwing Prime "savor one last victory before he loses what the two of us already lost" (foreshadowing Morgana's disappearance at the end of the next arc). Quiverwing does exactly that, using one of boomerang arrows to snag Magica's talisman and causing her to lose her control over all the other Darkwings. When Paddywhack merges into Negaduck's body and starts destroying the city even further, Quiverwing gathers up the rest of the alternate Darkwings to keep Paddywhack/Negaduck preoccupied while Darkwing Prime managed to get Megavolt's Tronsplitter. After Negaduck is separated from Paddywhack and divided into thousands of tiny particles, Quiverwing, seeing how much his counterparts love and care for Gosalyn, gives Magica's amulet to Morgana so that she can use it to trap Paddywhack back into his box. At the end of the story, Quiverwing is last seen returning to his home universe, but not before telling Gosalyn-Prime some parting words: "Be good, Gosalyn. Be brilliant." See also *"The Quiverwing Quack" Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Parents Category:Darkwing Duck characters Category:Ducks Category:Alternate Forms Category:Characters introduced in comics Category:Males Category:Archers Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Adults Category:Disney characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters